


Blowjobs Aren't Just for Bedtime

by ElizaG



Series: Not Just for - Post Apocalypse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Dean, M/M, PWP, Post-Apocalypse, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaG/pseuds/ElizaG
Summary: Soulless Sam feels rather encouraged after their incestuous encounter in the shower and makes Dean an offer he can't refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally disappeared for like, 2 years. Thank you to anyone still following me. No promises it won't happen again. I'm easily distra- Look something shiny.
> 
> Note: if you expect anything more intellectually stimulating than smut from this universe, you should probably lower your expectations now. Try one of my other stories for that.

“I want to suck you off,” Sam said from his place in the passenger seat.

Dean’s hand twitched on the steering wheel. Fortunately, the Impala’s driver assist mechanism was forgiving enough that the car didn’t even wobble in its forward progress down the highway.

Not-Sam’s conversations were getting more and more inappropriate as he became comfortable with Dean knowing he was missing his soul. Such proclamations came out of the blue sky with no provocation. And they were stated as mere observances, like he was pointing out they were running low on gas.

 “Go to Hell,” Dean said.

“Well, now. That’s what got you into this mess in the first place, isn’t it?”

Dean really missed Sam’s soul. There were all the obvious brotherly reasons, but the fact Sam with a soul didn’t randomly say such erotic, incestuous things was rising higher on the list every day. It had certainly surpassed ‘because Sam’s good at laundry.’ One thing Dean had learned in the last five years was that he had no idea how to separate lights and darks or why it mattered. That was, when there were laundromats or washers/dryers available. Electricity and running water had become quite the luxury.

“C’mon. Let me suck you off,” Sam persisted, as if he could wear Dean down with simple repetition.

“Get bent,” Dean fired back. He tapped the hand hanging out the window against the side of the car, an uneasy motion reflecting his inner turmoil. He tried to keep his mind off of the offered blowjob or how good it would feel.

What had Sammy always said? Breathe deep and count to ten?

“What’s with the hostility, man? You seemed to like having my cock in your mouth. Would you prefer that?”

“No!” _One_ , Dean thought to himself. _Two_.

“Then what’s the hold up? I can already see you getting hard at the thought of your dick in my mouth.”

“Shut it,” Dean snapped. But Sam was right, Dean was failing at distracting himself. The idea of Sam giving him head was making his pants tight in all the wrong places. Apparently, his penis had decided it liked what happened last night.

“Relationships are about give and take, right? That’s what all that crap you incessantly drone on about boils down to. Give and take. Last night you gave, today you get to take.”

“You want me to just pull over here?” Dean asked sarcastically. “You can go down on me in the middle of nowhere. Hot.”

“Of course not. I want you to keep driving.”

Dean’s dick was definitely interested in that idea. Driving while being blown was harder that it sounded. Harder than it would have been before Lucifer started the Apocalypse. The roads were in poor repair and littered with debris. There had been no maintenance or clean up in years. Potholes, bordering on the size of swimming pools, were a very real danger and occasionally there were large shrubs blocking the way. Currently, they were only going around 30 mph and he’d consider this one of the better roads.

Dean tried to keep his tone light and filled with mockery. “While you lick my balls?”

“I want you to fuck my face while driving down the highway. Unless you can’t do it.” If Sam had had a soul, that probably would have sounded like a challenge. Not that Sam with a soul would ever propose such a thing. But without a soul, it sounded more like a legitimate question, an option to let Dean pull over for this little debacle.

“Of course I _can_ ,” Dean said. “I don’t want to.” He shouldn’t want to. Having his brother’s head in his lap should be a huge turn off.

“You don’t want me to lick your slit as I fondle your balls?”

“Fondle? What are you, a phone sex girl?”

The jab didn’t even slow Not-Sam down. “You remember all those demons I swallowed? No gag reflex.”

Dean’s dick jumped, his hips rolling subtly. “Alright, fine.” He caved and reached for his jeans button.

“I got it.” Sam reached for Dean’s pants like an over eager teenager.

They were jostled by several speed adjustments and overcorrections as Sam pulled Dean’s pants down far enough for his liking.

“Dude, you really need to take them down that far?” Dean asked.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sam purred. “You are gonna spread so wide for me.”

Dean could feel pre-cum beading on the tip of his penis at the promise. “Get on with it already.”

Sam knelt in the passenger footwell to get a better angle on Dean’s crotch. It was actually pretty impressive how he contorted his long limbs to fit.

Sam swirled his tongue around Dean’s penis, lubing him up with spit. Then he sucked Dean down, like an Italian slurping down spaghetti. Sam hadn’t been exaggerating, he had no gag reflex. He took Dean in all the way to the base in one smooth motion. Dean’s hips surged to meet him.

Sam chuckled as he slowly pulled back. The suction pulling blood to Dean’s cock faster. He licked the slit of Dean’s penis, just as promised.

“Damn Sam, slow down. You’re gonna run out of tricks.”

“Knew you’d like it,” was Sam’s only verbal response. He returned his attention to Dean’s slit. With each lick Dean’s foot twitched on the accelerator. As Sam’s mouth worked Dean’s dick, his hand made its way down to Dean’s balls. Dean slouched further down in the seat to give him better access.

Sam swallowed him down again, pulling a moan from him. He let the Impala slow, much less interested in the scenery and obstacles than he was in enjoying the sensations spreading through his body from his crotch. Dean was glad Sam had pulled his pants so far off if this was what he got.

Sam’s finger pressed against the base of Dean’s penis, back behind his balls. Dean rolled his hips, rutting into Sam’s mouth. Sam took it like a champ, getting Dean just that much farther down his throat.

Then Sam’s finger penetrated Dean’s anus.

“Son of a bitch!”

The Impala jerked sideways with Dean’s surprise. He slammed on the brakes and they came to a full stop.

Sam got tossed around pretty good, what with not being belted in. But at least his finger was out of Dean’s ass.

Dean slammed the car into park. “What the hell was that?” he shouted, turning on Sam.

“What do you think?” Sam fired back.

“It felt an awful lot like you stuck a finger up my ass.”

“Good, cause that’s what I did.”

“Good? GOOD?” Dean shouted. “You put a finger up my ass!”

Sam signed in resignation. “Is this going to be another conversation like the incest thing? I thought we were past that.”

Dean spluttered at him. How did you argue with the illogical thought processes of someone without a soul?

“Well, you’re still hard, so you couldn’t have hated it that much. And I didn’t even get to your prostate. Give me five minutes.” He reached for Dean.

Dean slapped Sam’s hands away. “Hell no.”

“Three minutes. If you don’t like it by the end of that, I’ll stop,” Sam bargained.

“Three minutes is a long time, SS.”

“SS?” Sam asked.

“Soulless Sam,” Dean explained. “Don’t think Soulless Bastard didn’t occur to me. But the old you would have liked the Nazi reference.”

Sam shrugged, losing interest. “Ninety seconds,” he negotiated.

“Thirty, then you suck me like your life depends on it.”

Sam got back on his knees on the floorboards, knowing victory when he heard it. “Sixty seconds,” he said, hocking a loogie into his hand. “And I blow your mind.”

“Fine,” Dean gritted. He threw one arm over the back of the seat and braced the other against the steering wheel.

Sam didn’t move.

“Well?” Dean demanded.

“Get back on the road,” Sam instructed.

“Hell no. If I’m letting you pop my cherry, we’re staying stationary.”

Sam looked at him for a second. Those crazy, unreadable, psychopathic thoughts circling behind his eyes. “It’ll be easier if you’re distracted,” he finally said.

“Forget it,” Dean said. His last words on the subject.

Sam shrugged and with no further ado, leaned over and swallowed Dean back down. Dean’s body responded instinctively, thrusting his hips up and inadvertently exposing his rectum.

Sam’s loogie slick finger pressed at the tight flesh. He released Dean’s prick to say “Dude, relax.”

“Your sixty seconds has already started,” Dean gritted.

Sam’s finger pulsed against Dean’s rim, each time working a little farther in. It felt like a worm wriggling around in there. But Sam’s mouth was making up for any discomfort farther back, keeping Dean hard and interested.

All of a sudden, San’s finger found Dean’s prostate. His entire body bucked.

Sam pressed again.

Dean released his death grip on the steering wheel and grabbed Sam’s head. He fucked into Sam’s mouth. Sam taking him so far down that his teeth came flush with Dean’s pubis with every thrust.

Then Sam’s finger was gone. The absence a gaping hole in Dean’s body.

Sam pulled his head from Dean’s grip. “Times up,” he explained. “You want me to stop?”

He knew very well that Dean didn’t want him to stop. He just wanted to make Dean say it. That soulless asshole.

Dean had half a mind to stop just to spite him. But that half a mind was only thinking a quarter clearly. The majority of his blood was fulling his cock and that organ was fully united in wanting Sam’s finger back up his ass.

Sam licked idly at Dean’s dick while Dean struggled to make his decision. It was nice, but nothing compared to the sensations of moments before.

“Fuck you. Stick it back in,” Dean relented. He slouched back down in the seat to give Sam room to work.

Sam unhinged his jaw like some kind of snake and took Dean deep down his throat as he stuffed his finger back up Dean’s anus. Dean moaned and arched against the seat. His sphincter burned and stretched as Sam added a second finger.

“I said one, you fuck.” But it was a pleasant sting. Which was made all the better as Sam used both fingers to tap a steady tattoo on Dean’s prostate.

Dean leaned his head back, spread full eagle under Sam’s administrations. The slip and catch of Sam’s fingers as they slid past each other combined with the damp heat of Sam’s mouth to build a steady tingling that started in his groin and spread to his abdomen. It seeped into his thighs and down his arms, into his fingers and toes until it reached his head.

Dean’s entire body convulsed with the force of his orgasm. His cum shot into the depths of Sam’s throat. His anus spasming around Sam’s fingers.

Sam let Dean’s cock slip from his mouth, but kept his face in Dean’s crotch and his fingers up Dean’s ass. Dean could feel the heavy humidity of Sam’s rapid breathing against his softening dick.

Sam let out a grunt, his hips shoving against the seat.

“Dude, did you just jack off to finger fucking me?” Dean asked, incredulous.

Sam pulled his fingers out. “Just thinking about the day you let me put my dick up there.”

“Never gonna happen.” Dean settled more comfortably in the seat, his junk still on full display. Considering he’d just taken two fingers up his virgin ass, he didn’t feel that bad. The discomfort barely registered in his post orgasm bliss.

“You’ll ask for it, just like you asked for my fingers,” Sam said confidently, scooting back up onto the seat and zipping his fly.

Whereas the physical discomfort had barely registered, Sam’s statement was enough to intrude on Dean’s after orgasm glow. He pulled his boxers and pants back up. “You keep getting off to that fantasy, cause that’s all it’ll ever be.” But he had the sinking feeling that the soulless bastard would find a way to prove himself right and Dean didn’t look forward getting butt fucked, let alone asking for it.


End file.
